Mass Effect 3 Rewrite Project
by erezike
Summary: A group dedicated to rewriting the mass effect 3 plot in a manner which continues the events of mass effect 2, seamlessly. If you want to learn more, look for us on the bioware social network. We are called "Mass Effect 3 Rewrite Team"


Commercial: A man is running in a dark corridor, the ceiling lights are flickering. He reaches a dead end and stumbles, he leans with his back against the wall, terror reveals on his face.

Man- No! please! Don't! Please have mercy! How can you do this? We're friends!  
Hanar – This one has no mercy. *two shots are fired* (man slides down the wall and slumps leaving a skid of red on the wall, red blood leaks from his body into a small pool on the floor.)  
(Fade out)  
Hanar the spectre logo pops on the screen!  
A loud Asari Voice – "'Blasto: The First Hanar Spectre' - Now on Extranet!"

AVN Logo fills the screen, dramatic music in the background.

Long shot. Camera takes back to show all of the people in the room, in the background you have many screens showing different places in the galaxy the player has encountered in the past, one of them shows Conrad Verner in a N7 uniform on a bar in Illium.

A close up on the reporter: She's attractive with shoulder-length blonde hair, and blue eyes with a small beauty mark on her right cheek in just the right place. She's wearing stylish no-nonsense charcoal business attire with a blue blouse that matches her eye color exactly.

Reporter (speaking with a slight German accent) – This is Monika Weiss and welcome to "Face Off."

Weiss - Tonight we have two very distinguished guests, Amul Shastri, Prime Minister of the Systems Alliance and Charles Saracino, leader of the Terra Firma party.

Charles – It's a pleasure to be here ma'am.

Amul Shastri – It's always a pleasure, Monika.

Weiss - The last few years the human colonies has been under constant attack. Our viewers are interested to know, is the System Alliance still capable of defending its citizens?

Amul Shastri – I assure you miss That the Alliance is more than capable and is doing all it can to ensure the safety of our people, We have a strong fleet and are constantly moving against all possible threats may it be the Geth or pirates.

Weiss- You claim this, but in the recent years we have had increasing reports on colonies attacks, some of them disappearing entirely. Many feel that the Alliance sits back instead of taking action.

Amul Shastri- The Alliance is constantly choosing the best course of action; together with the other Council races we ensure we do what's best.

Charles- Every time it's the same old story, the Alliance is claiming they are doing all they can but what are they doing really? When the Geth attacked and murdered innocent colonists on Eden Prime we were helpless and Council didn't even send one ship to help us. The pirate strikes on Feros Field and Horizon have all but shown to our enemies in the galaxy how helpless we are. With its current leadership humanity is failing its people!

Amul Shastri- It is easy for you to grandstand like that because you're not sitting in the hot seat, Mr. Saracino. You don't have all the facts sitting in front of you. All you're doing is spouting rhetoric.

Charles – Then give us some facts, Prime Minister.

Weiss – Are there any plans to strengthen our military presence around our colonies, Prime Minister?

Amul Shastri - We initiated outreach programs in several border areas and installed defense systems on these worlds to protect the colonists against future pirate attacks or should any alien power attack them. Yet, on some of these worlds the colonists are resistant to us even being there. They do not want our help. What are we to do then?

Charles - We educate them. We tell them how dangerous it is. Then we install the systems. It's that simple. The Council isn't going to protect them, and they have to understand that. The Batarians are just waiting for an opportunity to grab them just like they did on Mindoir.

(pan out to Shepard's quarters... Shepard is sitting on her couch having a drink and watching this on her screen then fade and go to other parts of the ship where crew members are located... , then to Kelly for an "incoming priority message" to Shepard... And Shepard has to take it...{dark ambient soundtrack} Shepard gets up and walks out, and as she waits for the elevator we go to "In 2183, blah blah blah," then Shepard hits the button for the floor, and we see "Mass Effect 3", then the elevator doors open, Shepard walks into the Conference room and the table drops, she steps on the pad, and it's the one person who could not be killed... Liara. Player takes over for conversation.)


End file.
